The present invention generally relates to a molding, and more particularly to an insert molding apparatus to prevent a product sticking thereto.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which shows an insert molding apparatus 100′ employed to form a plastic product having an insert 30′. The insert 30′ comprises an inserting unit 31′ and an extending unit 32′. The insert molding apparatus 100′ comprises a cope plate 10′ and a lower die 20′. The cope plate 10′ is formed with a cavity 11′. The inserting unit 31′ dips into the cavity. The extending unit 32′ dips into the lower die 20′.
However, as the aforesaid insert molding apparatus 100′ is opened, the plastic product frequently sticks to the cope plate 10′. Therefore, it is easy to result in that the plastic product crushed when the insert molding apparatus is closed last.